


A Stormpilot Short

by RosaleenBan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s), oblivious flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn (eventually) wakes up after the events of TFA. BB-8 makes sure Poe's there to greet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stormpilot Short

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Whirrrrrr._

FN-2187 kept his eyes closed as he drifted into consciousness.

_Beep._

_Beep._

Those were not the familiar sounds of his barracks. Nor were they the less (but still somewhat) familiar sounds of a First Order medical bay.

_Beep._

_Beep._

In the distance he could hear the muffled patter of conversation, gentle and friendly. None bore the harsh vocal recombination of a Stormtrooper helmet, nor the crisp, impatient tones of an Imperial officer. But he could smell bacta, feel the stretch of freshly grown skin against his back. Who else would take care of him, a Stormtrooper, like this?

Why would he even need it?

_Beep._

_Beep._

Wherever he was, he needed more information before he could decide how to handle it. FN-2187 took in a deep, deliberate breath, bracing himself for whatever he would find when he opened his eyes.

Beside him, an astromech droid began trilling its excitement, all high beeps and elated whistles. FN-2187’s eyes popped open, surprised overriding caution.

_Finn’s_ eyes popped open.

The little orange and white BB-8 unit jogged jarring memories of the last few days: his rescue of the Resistance pilot; the crash on Jakku, which led him to Rey and BB-8; Han Solo and the _Millennium Falcon_.

Han Solo’s death on Starkiller Base, and the subsequent lightsaber battle with Kylo Ren. He had been winning, he thought – until he wasn’t. He didn’t remember anything after that last strike.

He opened his mouth to ask the droid what happened – how he got here, and where _here_ actually was – but it was already gone, zooming out the door on its spherical base, twittering and whirling to itself. Instead, Finn took a good look around.

He was in a small, windowless room, with little more than a single chair and the gurney-like med unit he was lying on – no other medical droids, or even med techs were anywhere in sight. From the look of the dark, weathered grey walls, it was a temporary building, the kind that could be folded up and stored on a large ship between worlds. Everything about it looked old, worn, and out of place: as though it had been scavenged from not only the days of the Empire and Rebellion, but from wars fought even before that.

A much newer data pad was sitting on the lone chair in the room, its blank screen looking up at Finn invitingly. If BB-8 wasn’t around to give him information, maybe it could help.

_Maybe not,_ he realized, head spinning unnervingly as he tried to sit up. Just how long had he been out, anyway?  He fingered the buttons on the med unit, easily accessible beside his arms, but wasn’t familiar enough with the technology to raise the seat without looking at them.

“Can I sit up?” he asked the unit tentatively. Most First Order med units were as intelligent as droids, but this one seemed a bit primitive by comparison.

“I’m told you might need help with that for a few hours, but after that you should feel good as new,” a familiar voice told him as the med unit began to rise accommodatingly.

“Poe!” Finn smiled, looking up to find the pilot standing in the doorway, followed by an animated BB-8. He was out of his flight suit, instead wearing a fitted black tee-shirt and soft tan trousers tucked into his boots.

“How’re you feeling, Finn?” Poe asked, heels clicking as he walked across the room to fold himself into the chair with boneless grace.

“Better than I probably should be,” Finn told him, gently twisting his torso to test the new skin on his back. Aside from a pleasant stretch, it felt remarkably normal. “Rey was –” He remembered exactly where Rey was last time he saw her: alone and unarmed when he went down. “Is Rey ok? She’s ok, right? She got me outta there?”

The beeping of the med unit increased as his heart beat rise. Rey had to have figured something out and saved them, he told himself. She _had_ to.

“Calm down, she’s fine,” Poe interrupted, his voice calm and reassuring. “She’s in better heath than you. Or Kylo Ren, from what I hear.”

 “Good. Cool. That’s excellent,” Finn said, words coming out almost unnoticed as his body calmed down. “What happened? I remember Kylo Ren knocking me out, but nothing else.”

“You’ll have to ask Rey when she gets back for specifics,” Poe told him. “Or Chewbacca, but he’s with Rey.”

“How about the brief version then?” Finn asked.

Poe smiled, and Finn felt like he was being teased. “From what I hear, Rey held off Kylo Ren until Chewbacca could get the _Millennium Falcon_ to you. The med team stabilized you when you got here, and you’ve been sleeping it off ever since.”

“How long?” Finn asked.

“Two weeks.”

“Two – _damn_ ,” Finn cursed. He must have been close to death if they had kept him in a recovery coma for two weeks. And it had to be a recovery coma – how else would he be out that long and still be functioning?

“They weren’t sure if you’d make it at first,” Poe admitted. “I’m glad you pulled through.”

BB-8 chirped up at them from beside Poe.

“BB-8’s glad, too,” Poe translated, somewhat superfluously. Finn doubted he would ever learn the droid’s language like Poe and Rey, but some sentiments were clear even to him.

“Thanks, buddy,” Finn smiled down at the little droid. He was glad, too, to be honest, but he really didn’t want to dwell on what had almost happened to him. He changed the subject when he looked back up at Poe. “You said I’d have to ask Rey when she gets back? Where is she?”

Poe’s lips pressed together in a tight, knowing smile. “She’s on the _Millennium Falcon_ with Chewbacca and R2-D2. They figured out where to find Luke Skywalker.”

“Seriously?” Finn asked, eyebrows shooting up. “Where did the find the rest of the map?”

“Seems Jedi Skywalker sent us on a wild goose chase. R2 woke up after BB-8 told him what they had found. He had it all this time.”

One eyebrow dropped as Finn’s expression turned incredulous. “Really?”

Poe winked at him. “The official story is the droid had it in his memory banks from way back before the fall of the Old Republic, and has been quietly combing through his archives for it for years. BB-8 gave him the lead he needed to finally track it down. But I like the way I tell it better.”

“Right. Of course,” Finn smiled, and it felt like a shared joke between them.

BB-8 twittered from the door, where Finn hadn’t even noticed he’d wandered off to.

“Thanks, BB-8,” Poe said to the droid, lifting himself out of the chair as smoothly as he had fallen into it. He turned back toward Finn. “It seems like the med techs have figured out you’re up, and are chewing each other out about how no one’s been in to see you yet. I better get out of here before they realize BB-8 turned off the alarm before they noticed it.”

“He did _what?”_

“Don’t worry, he checked your charts first. The med unit wouldn’t have let him if everything wasn’t normal,” Poe told him with a wink. “We thought you’d want to wake up to a familiar face, instead of a bunch of Resistance strangers. I’ll be back later.”

He was out the door before Finn could answer.

He was right though. That had certainly been a nice – and informative – way to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this as complete, because I don't know where this will go, if anywhere at all. And besides, I have too much to do to really spend time writing fic. (If only I could make myself stop.) 
> 
> I'd love to know if it **feels** like Star Wars, as far as tone & character go. I was a bit terrified to put my toe into these waters. There's so much to live up to when you try to write in a universe like this.


End file.
